Sakura's Reality
by Moonlitt-Blossom
Summary: Sakura hears a rumour about Sasuke getting engaged to someone she knew when she was 8! They were supposed to be best friends. Why didn't he tell her? What was this all about?[S a s u S a k u]  Oho, Sasuke is so OOC.


•S a k u r a ' s R e a l i t y•

•B y M o o n l i t t - B l o s s o m •

* * *

It felt like a thousand swords were stabbing through her chest. Like her stomach was on an endlessly twisting roller coaster. Was this the feeling of heartbreak?  
Yes, it was.

She had been hoping, that maybe. Just maybe, he would care for her, even a little, when he returned. Sure, they had become _much_ better friends…

But that wasn't enough for Sakura.

Bluntly stated, she wanted to be _more_ than just friends.

Well, I guess some hopes are meant to be stomped on repeatedly, until there is no life left in them whatsoever. That is, if you hadn't guess, exactly what happened to the small hopes that Sakura had. They weren't just stomped on, in her opinion they were crushed with a five thousand-pound weight.

When he had returned from the Sound, bearing Orochimaru's eyeballs, and Itachi's necklace, everyone expected him to be creepy, and dark. But, you should judge a book by its cover, or what they bring back as proof of killing…

He would've brought back something more, eh… practical..?

But, that was all that was left of their bodies.

Gruesome, huh?

They had immediately become close friends, after probation. She was almost positive he had begun to fall for her, until, that is, she heard the God damn rumor…

It had been around 6 o'clock yesterday as she was walking home from the hospital. Ino had stopped her.

"Sakura… did you hear?" Ino had a worried look in her eyes.

Said pink haired girl immediately knew something was wrong.

"Err… no…?"

Her blonde best friend put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke. He apparently found someone to 'rebuild' his clan with…"

Shock.

Hurt.

Dizziness?  
Haruno Sakura had fainted, right there, in the middle of the street.

"Sakura?" Ino's voice echoed in her head, "Forehead?"  
The green eyed medic-nin opened her eyes, to see Ino hovering over her, Naruto and Sai in the background.

"Huh? What?"  
Realization hit her like a splash of cold water.

This wasn't a dream.

Sasuke had a fiancée…?  
How… did this happen?

"Sakura, you fainted!" Naruto ran towards her. "Are you alright?!"  
"Yeah… I'm fine."  
Sai put his hand on Ino's shoulder. Ino blushed.

She had been trying to teach Sai about courtesy, and emotions. They were doing pretty well.

"Didn't think you'd take the news that bad, ugly." Ok, so there were a few kinks that still had to be worked out. But, for the most part, he was doing well.

"W-why… who?" Stammering was about the best she could do right now.

Ino sighed, and sat down beside Sakura.

"I hear it's … Ami … from the Academy."  
Ami? The girl who had so rudely claimed Sasuke as her own, back when they were 8?The girl who had teased Sakura about her forehead?

Tears formed in her eyes. Why her? Sasuke barely knew her.

Sakura was the closest girl to him. Why not her? Was it because they were friends? Why was it that he hadn't at least told her? He told her everything.

"I see…" Naruto grabbed Sakura's shoulders.

"I know, how you still feel about Sasuke. What he's doing is crazy. You have to find him."  
"Naruto, you know I'm not going to make a difference. This is his decision."  
Of course, no one had actually seen Ami with Sasuke yet. But you know Sasuke.

Never willing to show a smidgen of emotion. Well, besides to Sakura.

"I just don't get it…" Ino pondered.

Sakura slowly got up. After Naruto's suggestion she was going to find Sasuke. She had to figure out why he didn't tell her.

As she ran through the streets, clutching her heart, nausea overcame her.

They were pretty much best friends. But, she couldn't go to his wedding. That would be too painful. But she had too. She had to give him up to Ami…

She turned corners, crossed bridges, and climbed steps, until she ran smack dab into Sasuke.

Panting heavily she got up, seeing as she was lying on the Uchiha's chest.

"Sasuke-kun…" She looked at him sadly, "Congratulations."  
A look of confusion crossed over his face.

"What are you talking about?" He got up and dusted himself off.

Huh?  
The baka broke her heart, and now couldn't even remember his wedding?

"Umm… about your engagement to Ami…" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"HUH?!"

Wait… what?  
What the fuck was going on here?  
"What…?"  
"Huh?"

"I thought you were engaged to…"

"No…"  
"Then what the hell is this rumor going around?"  
…

Silence.

"SASUKE-KUUUNNNN!" A new and very obnoxious voice filled the air.

"DID YOU HEAR?! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Ami, who Sakura hadn't seen since she was 8, latched onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke tried to shake her off.

"What.the.fuck.are.you.talking.about?!" He hissed.

Sasuke… hissed?

"The rumor, that you want to get marri-" Sasuke interrupted her.

"Annoying idiot. Why the fuck would I marry you, when I know Sakura."

Oops. That came out by accident.

"What? Sasuke-kun? I thought we were in love?!" Ami's eyes filled with fake tears.

"Yeah… what?" Sakura's eyes filled with confusion, and happiness.

"Uh…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Ami, who was currently running away, bawling.

"Sasuke…?" He was silently praying that she wouldn't bring up what he had just confessed.

"Did you… really mean that?" Damn.

Sasuke looked around for a diversion, and unless a bald man eating a sushi roll interested Sakura, he was screwed.

"Uh… I… Err…" Ugh, no use trying to cover it up, "Yeah.."

He got ready for 'sorry, I don't feel that way about you anymore, but I really want to stay friends'. He got ready for never ending awkwardness after this moment. What he wasn't ready for, were small arms around him.

"Sasuke-kun… so, you're not marrying Ami?"

Sasuke had figured they had established that already.

"Sakura, what I said was true. Of course I'm not marrying Ami… Why would I. I have you."  
"Sasuke-kun…?"  
Ah… here come the feelings pouring out.

"Sakura, I've loved you since, forever. I thought you already knew."  
He returned the embrace he was being given with one arm, and lifted Sakura's chin with his free hand.

"Sasuke-kun… what… why…" Here comes the moment of truth.  
"I… love you too."

And with that, the gap that was currently descending between their faces, closed.

But, lungs need air. They broke the soft, passionate kiss.

"Sakura.." Her vibrant eyes looked up at him.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"You know I don't want Ami to be my wife. You know who I really want?"

He gave her no time to answer.

"You."

Thankfully, this wasn't a dream.

This was reality.

And Sakura's reality, well, it was better than most peoples were.

* * *

Please review. Sasuke was painfully out of character. 


End file.
